As application systems transform from conventional device-centric architectures to cloud or other network based systems that utilize shared computing resources, conventional approaches for assessing availability and/or quality of service may suffer from a number of drawbacks. Conventional approaches may not be suited to analysis beyond that of a single device or isolated system. Further, the scale, complexity, and additional dependencies associated with cloud type computing networks provide additional challenges to those faced by conventional techniques for assessing availability and/or quality of service.